With the development of video acquisition technology, a video acquisition device can acquire video with higher and higher resolution. For example, in the field of video monitoring, in order to obtain a clear monitoring picture, a video acquisition device can be used to obtain a video with ultra-high resolution.
However, when a video with ultra-high resolution is played, if a video frame with ultra-high resolution is displayed directly on a terminal device, in particular on a terminal device with a smaller screen, such as a smart phone, an iPad, etc., it may lead to a problem that the video frame cannot be clearly viewed, due to the huge information of the video frame. For example, when a video frame with ultra-high resolution is displayed on a smart phone, because of the smaller screen of the smart phone, each object of the video frame in the screen is smaller, resulting in that each object of the video frame cannot be clearly viewed.
In general, meaningful information in the video frame relates to a moving object. For example, in the field of video monitoring, the information on a moving object, such as a person, a car, etc., is really meaningful, while other background information may not be what the viewer really cares about.
Therefore, a related method for playing a video is that when a video is played, for each frame of video image, a moving object in the video image is identified and only the moving object is displayed in the display screen. The video the viewer sees is the moving trajectory of the moving object included in the video frame. When a plurality of moving objects are included in the video frame, the viewer can switch among the plurality of moving objects and view the moving trajectory of a moving object that he/she wants to view.
In the above-described method, since only the moving object is displayed on the display screen, the moving object can occupy a larger display screen. Therefore, it is possible to solve the problem that the video frame is too large to be easily viewed.
However, in the above-described method, since the limited range of the moving object is targeted, some information related to the moving object cannot be obtained. For example, when the moving object is a person, there may be another person around talking to him/her. However, in the above-described method, at a certain time, only one person of them can be displayed on the display screen. If the user wants to view another person's picture, he/she has to switch between pictures. In other words, the conversation action between the two persons cannot be displayed on the display screen. Therefore, the related method for playing a video will lose some related information among the moving objects, causing poor user experience.